As (not) planned
by phayte1978
Summary: Tiziano and Squalo have a night in- with a change of plans. (Omega Verse)


Moving in from the balcony, Squalo stares over at Tiziano- lounged back, muscles perfectly aligned while a crystal glass of wine dangled from his long fingers. A pungent sweet scent coming from him that made Squalo want to leap to his death at the first whiff.

"Squalo," Tiziano purred, his lips puckered as he flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Come have some wine with me."

Squalo moved as fast as his body would take him- wanting to just launch himself at Tiziano that very moment. A small laugh and Tiziano's hand was on his chest- keeping him at bay. "Now, now, Squalo," Tiziano said, then took a sip of wine- allowing the dark red liquid to gather at the sides of his mouth while he smiled up at him- licking the sweet wine slowly from his lips.

Squalo knew what all this was- Tiziano's way of subduing him just a bit; keeping him at his mercy.

What Tiziano didn't know, was that he was always at his mercy. Regardless of the times he rushed into fights, out on missions- he was always subdued with the sound of Tiziano's voice.

"You must try this wine," Tiziano purred, holding out his glass so Squalo had to crouch a bit. Pressing the glass to his mouth, he felt the liquid tip into his mouth.

It was sweet and tart- but that was not what he desired to taste. Licking his own lips, Squalo kept his eyes locked onto Tiziano's. Even as Tiziano took the glass back to his lips, licking where his mouth was and taking a large sip. Squalo felt his insides stir, his alpha coming forward.

"You tease me, omega," Squalo growled.

Tiziano blinked and took one last sip before gracefully setting the glass down. "I'd never," Tiziazo stated coyly, then took Squalo's hand, pulling the man down next to him in the lounge chair. Fingers in his hair, pushing the headband off his forehead, and Squalo wiggled his way next to Tiziano. Fingering a long strand of platinum hair, Squalo wanted nothing more than to taste all that was this omega.

"You are," Squalo stated, before leaning in, resting his head onto Tiziano's shoulder and taking in a deep breath. His scent was so strong, so sweet- so Tiziano. The gland on his neck swollen as his heat neared.

Fingers running down his cheek, and Tiziano was smiling at him. "Once we are done with all of this… and we are rich beyond means…" he stopped, moving his hand down his body to rest on his lower abdomen.

Tiziano need not say more. It was something they both longed for. A pup to call their own. Placing his hand over Tiziano's, Squalo interlocked their fingers and imagined what a swollen, puffy, child bearing Tiziano would look like.

He fell even more in love.

"Tiz-"

He was cut off by Tiziano's mouth on his. A small hum came from Tiziano as his tongue slowly traced along his lips. Gasping, his mouth slowly opening- Squalo wanted nothing more than to taste his omega.

But Tiziano was taking his time. Each lick along his lips, to the corners of his mouth, then pulling back to gaze lovingly at him while running a hand down his face. Squalo just sat there with his mouth open, wanting more. Usually he would have felt silly, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth- panting like a mere dog waiting for a treat- but whenever he was with Tiziano, he didn't care how he looked.

He felt the whimper slowly rise from his throat and out his mouth. Closing his eyes, he heard the small chuckle from Tiziano while his hand squeezed his just the slightest. Every plane of Tiziano's body was sculpted beautifully, elegantly- and his fingers played over the thin fabric of his shirt, desperate to touch his skin.

"You're being patient today…" Tiziano teased, causing Squalo to open his eyes and see the gentle smile of his omega. A small purr rose in Tiziano's chest and Squalo pressed his hand more over Tiziano's lower abdomen. "A patient alpha always get what he wants… eventually."

Squalo's eyes darkened over, trailing down Tiziano's beautiful form. From his thin long neck to his lean and mile long legs. Unlacing their fingers, Squalo played with the hem of Tiziano's shirt- their faces close, sharing the same air. Sweet, warm breath moved over his face as Squalo's fingers moved under Tizinao's shirt. Fingertips playing over the warm skin at his hip bones, still aching for more.

Just being in the mere presence of Tiziano like this caused his body to stir and bloom. Squalo's fingers traced over the sharp hip bone, moving up Tiziano's body- dragging his shirt up slowly to show off the vast of muscular plains. Squalo swallowed and licked his lips once more.

He could imagine Tiziano suckling a pup, holding it to his firm- hopefully then soft tits. Squalo's eyes closed as his mind thought of how soft and precious his Tiziano would only become. Not that he wasn't now- he already held Tiziano on a pedestal that could never be reached- one he was always pulling and grasping.

Soft lips back on his, and Squalo opened his eyes, seeing pale lashes grace over flushed cheeks while the purr built even more in Tiziano's chest. Humming softly, Squalo opened his mouth, waiting for the sweetness to arrive.

And sweet it was.

Tiziano was done teasing for the moment- plunging his tongue deep inside Squalo's mouth- both of them moaning at the contact. Tiziano tasted of sweet berry wine, his tongue laced in the spirits.

This was what he had longed for, though he kissed Tiziano daily, he never stopped wanting… no needing this. His omega so sweet, so tender- so deadly. Another moan and Squalo was pushing Tiziano back into the cushion, his mouth devouring his omega- unable to satisfy his hunger for the sweet omega.

Both of them gasping as they pulled back, Tiziano smiling so seductively at him and Squalo growled. It came from the depth of his stomach and rippled through his body. A hand pressed to Tiziano's shoulder- keeping him flush to the cushion- kissing the edges of his mouth, down his neck.

Open mouth kisses, sucking and nibbling at Tiziano's skin- Squalo couldn't get enough of the scent coming off his mate. The closer towards the swollen gland in his neck, the harder Squalo was sucking at his flesh. The only mar on Tiziano's skin; his bonding mark. A mark Squalo made sure stayed bright against his skin. The way his teeth fit perfectly against that gland, the fact he bared the same exact scar upon his neck.

"Always marking me," Tiziano teased, hands back in his hair, holding him tight against him, his scent making his mind drunk.

"Love how you smell," Squalo gasped, licking at the swollen gland, relishing how Tiziano squirmed and moaned softly.

The neck of Tiziano's shirt always hung loosely on him, allowing Squalo to kiss further down to his graceful collarbones- sucking and licking. "You taste so good," he mumbled against Tiziano's warm flesh.

Hands moving through his mess of hair, and Tiziano purred a bit more. "I love your mouth on me."

Pushing Tiziano's shirt up, Squalo dipped his head a bit lower, licking around a pert bright pink nipple. His hand massaging the other pectoral as he stared up at Tiziano- his tongue tracing and flicking at the nub.

The tightness of Tiziano's chest, the muscles perfectly formed over him. Squalo tried to imagine them the slightest bit swollen from nursing and hummed. Latching his mouth around Tiziano's nipple, Squalo sunk his fingers into Tiziano's skin, sucking harder at his nipple.

"Hah!" Tiziano gasped, cradling his head gently.

Tiziano always had the most sensitive nipples. His tongue flicking at the nub more, his lips wrapped around the pert mound, gently sucking. Wet noises springing from his mouth as Tiziano purred and rocking his body against him. Pinching his other nipple ever so carefully between his index finger and thumb, Squalo ran his tongue once more around the hardened nub.

"Squalo!" Tiziano gasped, pulling at his hair, his body quivering.

A small hum and Squalo pulled from the abused nipple- his tongue slowly wagging from his mouth as his flicked the nub once more. Kissing between Tiziano's chest, he felt the rise and fall from the heavy breathing.

Tiziano scent grew only stronger.

Leaving one nipple wet and exposed to the air- Squalo set his sights onto the nipple he was playing with between his fingers. Licking and biting at it, he pressed his lips against his skin, sucking gently.

He could only imagine the substance his Tiziano would make for their future pup. He knew the milk would be sweet- just as Tiziano was. Closing his eyes, he longed to taste it, and longed to watch a pup's belly swell from the nutrients. Humming, he suckled a bit more before hands were either side of his face and he was pulled from the bright pink nub he was not done with.

A soft, wet tongue plunged into his mouth and that sweet nectar had returned. Another moan, and Squalo's hands moved all over Tiziano's body. Feeling the way his muscles moved under his palms and the way his back arched so beautifully into him.

"Squalo," Tiziano whispered, kissing down his neck, and pulling at his shirt. Lifting away for a moment, Squalo peeled his shirt off his body and threw to the floor. His hands pulling at the material of Tiziano's shirt- wanting more than anything to see his body.

It was a body he had seen every day for as long as he could remember. Each muscle, each curve etched into his mind. He knew Tiziano's body better than his own. Moving his hands back into hair that was more like silk, his mouth pressed tightly to Tiziano's- he moaned when his body pressed down onto Tiziano's. His inner alpha roared a bit, the growl surfacing just barely into their kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Squalo's thumbs moving over Tiziano's temples as he still held his hair back. Just staring at Tiziano- who was so flushed, and so beautiful it made his heart ache just the more.

"Screw it, let's try!" he exclaimed, kissing Tiziano square on the mouth again. "I want to breed with you so badly."

Tiziano smiled sweetly up at him, his hands moving up and down his sides. "That is not our plans."

Kissing his lips once more, Squalo shook his head. "Doesn't have to be." Looking back down Tiziano's body, his mind's fantasy started to run wild. He wanted to see his omega swollen and puffy. He wanted to pamper his omega and his pup. He wanted them to all love each other as a family.

Moving off the lounge chair, Squalo leaned over, scooping Tiziano up into his arms. Sharing more kisses as they made their way to bed, he could feel their hearts slamming against each other's chest. He wanted nothing more than to give his omega all that he deserved.

Gently placing Tiziano onto the bed spread, Squalo leaned over, kissing at his bare stomach- licking into his navel. His hands moved to start undoing his pants, feeling each and every squirm from his omega.

"I bet you are dripping wet," he muttered, kissing at Tiziano's hip bone.

His omega could only hum, pulling at his hair- embracing each touch from his alpha.

Squalo tugged at the tight pants that encased his omega, finally peeling them down. A small giggle and Tiziano was kicking them off onto the floor. Lips training down further on Tiziano's body, and Squalo was drunk from the pure omega scent.

Dipping fingers between two perky cheeks- he felt the moisture.

"You are wet," Squalo whispered.

"Wet for you," Tiziano said, bringing a finger up to his mouth and biting down on it.

A soft moan and Squalo sucked a bright spot onto Tiziano's hip, and his finger gathering moisture from his bottom. Tiziano was gasping and arching his body- wanting more.

"Let me fill you completely with my seed," Squalo said, licking up Tiziano's hard pink cock.

"Hah!" Tiziano gasped, his hips bucking as a finger pressed into him.

As hard as his omega's body was- this was where he was softest. His finger wrapped with a soft, warm heat- cushioned even. Squalo felt the rush of liquid soak his finger and drip into his hand, and smirked to himself.

Another lick at his cock and Squalo stared up at his mate. "You like that idea, don't you?" he asked, licking at the head of Tiziano's cock, tasting the bitter sweet precum that had gathered. "You like the idea of being so full of my seed that you carry my pups."

Another rush of liquid around his hand and he plunged in yet another finger.

"You are soaked… baby, I've never seen you so turned on," Squalo hummed, licking then sucking on the head of Tiziano's cock, curling his fingers against a hot ball of nerves- his ears pierced from the cries of his omega.

"Squalooooo!" Tiziano cried, this time grabbing his hair hard and pulling. He knew he had Tiziano exactly where he wanted him. Removing his mouth from his mate's cock, Squalo licked his lips and stared up at his omega, curling his fingers once more.

It was music to his ears the way his omega cried out. Watching as the tanned skin of Tiziano darken with a blush, his perfectly combed platinum hair mussed around his head from him thrashing his head back and forth.

Pulling his fingers from deep inside Tiziano, he waited till his omega's eyes opened and stared into him. Lifting his fingers, Squalo made a lewd show of licking and sucking his fingers clean. A feral growl and Tiziano was sitting up, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Their tongues dancing while Squalo worked to remove his own pants- his cock aching and heavy between his legs.

"Let's make a family," Tiziano whispered against his lips. "Put pups inside of me."

This time, it was him who growled. Pushing Tiziano's legs as far as they could go, Squalo looked down at the wet mess of his opening- seeing it red, puffy, and welcoming. A low growl in his throat and he was pressing slowly into his omega. It was taking everything in him not dive right into the warm, soft heat of his omega- wanting to split him in two, wanting to fill him. Moaning as his cock continued to press deeper into Tiziano than anyone has ever touched- Squalo let out a long sigh as he completely bottomed out.

"You fill me so good… your cock is so big," Tiziano moaned, his arms wrapped tightly around Squalo as if he were afraid letting go would break the connection. Taking a deep breath, Squalo held still and rested his head on Tiziano's shoulder- taking in his soft, sweet scent. He felt his mind go dizzy being this deeply inside his mate and smelling his raw scent.

Slight clenching around his cock and Squalo moaned deeply. Lifting up, he wanted to watch the expressions on his omega's face as he drove into his body.

Each press, each thrust into his omega- watching the way his beautiful face distorted to something almost considered ugly- but yet the most beautiful expression Squalo had ever seen. The knit between Tiziano's brow, the sweat beads across his forehead, the flush over his caramel skin- it was everything and more.

He knew he was just a much a mess. His skin marred and patched with flush, his hair almost matted from being pulled and sweating. It did not matter at this moment, at this moment they were one, they were connected.

His body aflame, the torch the man under him- the man who agreed to bear his pups. Squalo thrusted even harder, watching how Tiziano grabbed the bedding, calling his name and praises on each thrust.

Leaning over, Squalo needed to feel more of his omega. Even as deep inside of him as he was, it was never enough. The slick dripping out of his hole, the sweat mixing on their bodies, and his mouth pressed tightly against Tiziano's neck.

"Yes, Squaloooo!" Tiziano cried out, holding him tightly and tilting his neck just the slightest.

His mouth wrapped perfectly around the swollen gland in his omega's neck- as if it were custom made for his mouth. Sucking a bit- his hips still slamming into his omega- Squalo peeled his lips back just the slightest and found the ridges perfectly.

Tiziano was made for him- everything about him was almost custom fit. Even the marks he made on his neck still perfectly aligned.

"Yes! Squalo! Hah!" Tiziano called out, grabbing his hair and pressing him harder into his neck. Another hard push in, and Squalo was rolling his hips, his teeth biting down on Tiziano's skin. Ear piercing screams filled their room as stars formed behind his eyelids. He felt his body pulsing, his hips moving of their own accord. He felt every emotion Tiziano ever held, and the want they both desired.

Skin snapping around his teeth, and Squalo tasted the metallic tinge from Tiziano's blood. Lifting up and off his neck, a thumb was wiping away the droplet of blood from the edges of his mouth.

"My alpha," Tiziano gasped, his body shaking while his hand steadily stroked his cock. The way the foreskin of his cock pulled back with each pull down, and covered the cockhead with each twist of his wrist up. Squalo could see how deep red the head was, and how wet he had gotten.

"Cum for me, my love," Squalo said, rocking deeper and deeper inside his mate.

Gasping and panting, Squalo holding his omega as tight as he could- their scents merging, filling the room. Each press in was met with a rush of slick around his own cock. There was tension filling Tiziano's body, each gasp coming harder, each pull of his cock more erratic. Using his free arm, Tiziano pulled Squalo back flush with his body- not even teasing this time- his teeth sinking into Squalo's neck, solidifying their already solid bond.

"Omega…" he whispered, feeling that connection between them drive deeper- the clenching around his cock even tighter while Tiziano moaned deeply against his neck, purring.

He could feel his cock starting to bloom the more Tiziano bit into his neck. Each thrust was getting more difficult to move as his cock was so accustomed to Tiziano's body- it could perfectly lock them.

"I'm… almost!" he gasped.

Tiziano let off his neck, crying out as his hips shook- his cock painting his lower abdomen in his release.

"Fill me with pups!" Tiziano whispered in his ear- making his knot fully bloom and locking him in place. Gasping for air, that familiar clenching of Tiziano milking him- and he felt his release rush over him.

He never thought it would stop. Each clench making him quiver more, and hold is mate tighter. Rolling to his side, he welcomed the warmth of his omega next to him, a tanned leg cocked over his hip.

Gasping for air, they shared sweet kisses while trying to calm their bodies. Both of them covered in sweat, but neither cared. Their scents rich and pure while just staring into each other's eyes.

Pushing back a strand of stray hair from Tiziano, he cupped his cheek and was thankful for this omega in his life.

"Don't get all sappy on me," Tiziano chuckled, then his hands moved down to his lower abdomen, pressing in where Squalo's cock was deep inside of him.

"Hah!" Squalo gasped, closing his eyes, pressing his forehead to Tiziano's.

"You always did fill me so good," Tiziano whispered then kissed his lips softly. "Now fill me with pups. It will be just as planned."

A laugh and Squalo shook his head. "You said this wasn't the plan."

"It's the new one," Tiziano whispered.

Squalo smiled, and held his omega just a bit tighter.


End file.
